Herencia de Amor
by SaritaPattzGrey
Summary: Isabella Swan es la hija de los dueños de la cadena hotelera Swan, es feliz viviendo con sus hermanos y su tía Esme, vive cómoda y tranquilamente, pero todo cambia cuando su sueño de ir a Cambridge se ve amenazada por culpa de su fallecido abuelo...Una herencia, un matrimonio, la otra y ¿bebes?
1. Chapter 1

HERENCIA DE AMOR  
Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan soy la hija menor de los dueños de la cadena hotelera Swan, tengo dos hermanos Alice mi melliza tenemos 17 años y Emmet, mi oso, es nuestro hermano mayor tiene 21 aunque parece de 8, los tres somos muy diferentes pero a la vez somos muy unidos ya que siempre nos hemos tenido solo a nosotros porque mis padres viajan muy seguido por los negocios y casi no los vemos , la mayoría del tiempo nos cuida una prima de papá Esme, ella nos quiere mucho es como nuestra segunda madre, por ello ha tenido que renunciar a estar con su familia por estar con nosotros, tiene tres hijos, Rosalie de 20 años y Edward e Jasper de 19 son mellizos al igual que Ali y yo al parecer son los genes de la familia de papá, su esposo se llama Carlisle él es muy amable y es al único que conocemos de la familia de Esme ya que ellos viven en Chicago y nosotros en Jacksonville.  
Últimamente Esme está un poco rara, nos habla mucho sobre el matrimonio y sus responsabilidades, esto es muy raro ya hasta nos va a presentar a sus hijos, mis padres insisten en que sea lo más pronto posible pero ni siquiera sé porque…  
Ha pasado un mes desde que Esme nos dijo que nos presentaría a sus hijos y hoy era el gran día, hoy conoceríamos a nuestros primos solo espero que sean como Esme. Mi madre insistió en que teníamos que estar presentables, así que Alice me arrastro por todo el centro comercial para escoger nuestro vestuario, fue muy exhaustivo pero tuve que hacerlo principalmente por Esme. Ahora estamos en el aeropuerto listos para recibir a los Cullen se supone que hay nos darán una gran noticia y no sé porque pero, eso me tiene un tanto nerviosa. En cuanto llagaron Carlisle corrió a abrazarnos, detrás de él venía una rubia muy hermosa tenía los ojos azules como Carlisle, en seguida venia un chico rubio, de cuerpo fornido claro no tanto como el de Emmet pero se veía agradable, seguido de él venía…Un Dios griego, Cabello broncíneo y ojos Esmeralda era muy guapo pero algo me decía que no le agradaba.  
-Hola chicos-nos saludó Carlisle dándonos un efusivo abrazo, no lo veíamos desde hace 3 meses-están enormes no sabía que podían crecer tanto, miren ellos son mis hijos Rosalie-dijo señalando a la rubia que nos saludó muy dulcemente a todos-él es mi hijo Jasper señalando al chico rubio quien nos saludó con un asentamiento de cabeza al parecer era un poco tímido-y él es mi hijo Edward-dijo señalando al Dios griego, les juro que si no fuera mi primo me lo comería todito, Dios que estoy pensando? Eso estaría mal y aparte perder mi virginidad con mi primo, si lo sé, patético, soy la única virgen de mis amigas, en fin el chico solo volteo, nos observó un rato y después dijo secamente "Mucho gusto"-Hijos ellos son sus primos, Emmet, Alice y Isabella.

-Bella-corregí  
-Bueno Bella-dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza  
-Bueno primos yo soy Rose-dijo sonriendo  
-Yo Jasper-dijo asintiendo  
-Y tú?-dije al ver que el otro no se dignaba a presentar-¿no te presentaras?  
-Tengo que?-dijo en tono aburrido  
-Pues yo diría pero si no quieres pues no lo hagas-dije molesta ¿que se creía?  
-Soy Edward Anthony Cullen mucho gusto Isabella-dijo al fin  
-Igualmente primo Eddie pero, Bella dime Bella  
-Soy Edward Isabella-dijo algo fastidiado  
-Porque? Si Eddie suena muy bien y por cierto, solo dime Bella  
-Porque no me gusta que me llamen Eddie al igual que a ti no te gusta que te llamen Isabella-Dijo con sus sonrisa ladina  
-Ok, Ok ya entendí-dije dándome por vencida  
-Gracias Bella-me dijo sonriendo valla este sí que era bipolar-¿sabes? Me agradas  
-Pues tu a mí no-dije en broma pero él se la creyó haciendo que sus sonrisa se borrase en el momento-Jajajaja es broma sé que nos llevaremos de maravilla tu no lo crees  
-Ya lo creo-dijo en tono provocador que provocaba comértelo, yo le devolví la sonrisa  
-Mamá que te parece si ustedes se llevan a mis tíos en la limo, yo me llevo a Rose en el jeep, Ali a Jasper en el Porsche y Bells a Eddie en el BMW-dijo mi oso  
-Es una estupenda idea que dicen ustedes?-pregunto para asegurarse de que todos irían cómodos  
-Claro-dijimos todos a coro.  
El trayecto a casa fue muy divertido Edward no paraba de hacerme reír pero no se me veía raro como si le gustara tanto como él a mí, si, lo sé, soy una incestuosa es mi primo caray  
-¿Y bien que dices? Te gusta Jacksonville o prefieres Chicago?-pregunte yo  
-Ammmm francamente me divierto más aquí, hace media hora hubiese dicho que Chicago pero creo que ahora me gusta más Jacksonville  
-Ah sí? y porque?-pregunte dudosa  
-Eso no importa, oye ya casi llegamos? Es que quisiera darme un baño  
-Ammm si solo faltan 15 minutos más-dije sonriéndole, llegamos rápido, cuando bajamos el me tomo de la mano y yo sentí una corriente eléctrica rara no sé por qué pero me agrado, creí que me soltaría al llegar pero no me tomo aún más fuerte, presiento que esta historia apenas comienza y será perfecta  
-Chicos que bien que llegan solo faltan ustedes vengan-dijo y nosotros asentimos y nos sentamos en la gran sala, Edward se sentó al lado mío y no me soltó.  
-Hijos sé que será difícil pero tienen que entender que nosotros no decidimos esto-dijo Carlisle

-Si hijos sean comprensivos-dijo papá  
-Ya suéltenlo-grito Emmet  
-Es que su abuelo, Claudio, dejo en su testamento todo para ustedes-dijo Esme  
-Wow que genial somos millonarios-dijo Ali  
-Pero…-apunto mamá  
-No siempre hay peros-dijo Rose  
-Se tienen que casar en menos de un mes-dijo papá  
-QUE?-gritamos todos a coro  
-Y no solo eso sino que se tienen que casar entre ustedes-soltó Carlisle  
-QUE?-volvimos a gritar  
-Si su abuelo escogió las parejas, si no se casan un mes, el dinero quedara congelado y ustedes perderán sus acciones en la empresa y nosotros no podremos heredarles las nuestras ni a ustedes ni a nadie de su descendencia  
-NOOO PORQUE?-dijo Jasper  
-Así se estipulo-dijo triste Esme-si ustedes no quieren no los obligaremos pero piensen en su futuro  
-Ok, ok no me importa con quien, yo lo hare yo si quiero ir a Cambridge y no renunciare a mis sueños solo por esto así que quien me sigue?-dije la verdad quería estudiar arte, sentí como se levantaba Edward y vi que todos se levantaron-solo espero que no me toque con Rose-dije para aligerar el ambiente a lo que todos rieron  
-Ok ahora que todos lo tomaron tan bien les diremos las parejas está bien?-todos asentimos  
-Emmet tu obviamente te casaras con Rosalie ya que es la única que no es tu hermana-dijo papá Rosalie y él se miraron y sonrieron  
-Jasper tú te casaras con Alice-dijo mamá haciendo que ellos se observaran por un segundo, pude ver como Jasper se sonrojaba mientras Ali le sonreía  
-Y pues como ya sabrán Bella y Edward serán marido y mujer-dijeron Carlisle y Esme, solo atine a asentir no quería que ellos vieran mi sonrojo, sentí como Edward me apretaba la mano para darme apoyo, hasta este momento note que aun estábamos entrelazados acto seguido me sonroje con más violencia, no sé por qué pero me gustaba estar así se sentía como si estuviese por fin en casa  
-Chicos no es solo eso también tienen que estar esperando su primogénito para dentro de 3 meses  
-QUE?-gritamos todos  
-Si lo siento esto es así digan de una vez si no quieren-dijo Carlisle  
-Esta bien-dijimos todos a coro, esto iba a ser algo complicado


	2. La Salida

CAPITULO 1 "LA SALIDA"

LAY POV  
Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, no podía creer que hace una semana acepte casarme por Dios en que pensaba, si lo acepto quiero ir a la universidad y todo eso pero, ¿Un hijo? Eso es mucho, y después de todo perderé mínimo un año de escuela ya que en 3 meses entramos a clases y otros 9 meses de embarazo y en lo que me repongo en fin será un año. Otra cosa que no me tiene nada contenta es que mi boda será triple y Dios quien quiere una boda triple porque al menos yo no, se supone que el día de tu boda toda la atención está dirigida a los novios y en especial a la novia pero, con una boda triple creo que yo no tendré toda la atención necesaria, a mí no me gusta esta idea de la boda triple a parte ni siquiera la podre planear ya que Alice, Esme y mi mamá ya están escogiendo todo desde la iglesia hasta los arreglos de mesa, si tengo suerte poder escoger el vestido aunque lo dudo…  
-Bella? Bella, Bella!-dijo alguien sacándome de mis cavilaciones  
-¿Qué? Disculpa ¿que decías?-pregunte confundida  
-Ay Bella desde hace una semana estas muy distraída tal parece que ya no estás de acuerdo con la boda-dijo Alice  
-¿Quién no está de acuerdo con la boda?-pregunto Edward entrando en la sala de estar.  
-Pues Bella!-dijo Alice  
-No es verdad. Yo en ningún momento dije que no estaba de acuerdo es más ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de contestar  
-Ok, Ok-dijo Ali volviendo a los preparativos de la boda que por cierto ya se había decidido la fecha seria en 2 semanas, en la capilla de San Patricio. La verdad estoy un poco nerviosa como me voy a casar con alguien a quien apenas conozco  
-Oye Bella estaba pensando que…tal vez quisieras ir a dar la vuelta por ahí para conocernos mejor, digo solo si tú quieres  
-Ahhh claro ¿porque no? dime ¿a dónde quieres ir?-pregunte yo  
-Ammm no sé ¿qué te parece al cine y después a cenar?  
-Ammm claro entonces nos vamos a las 5:00 ya que nos hacemos una hora hasta Orange Park para ver la segunda función-explique yo  
-Ok entonces te veo en una hora-dijo el algo nervioso  
-ok-dije subiendo al tercer piso ya que ahí se encontraba mi dormitorio junto con otros 2 que nadie ocupaba bueno por ahora lo ocupa Edward, cuando entre al dormitorio escuche como Edward terminaba de subir las escaleras, me metí a bañar y después escogí la ropa que me pondría y me arregle un poco para no verme tan sencilla ni tan remarcada, la verdad me sentía nerviosa no sabía ni de qué hablar con él. Vi que faltaban 5 minutos para las 5 así que decidí bajar, en el vestíbulo ya estaba Edward esperándome la verdad se veía tan bien no podía creer que en tan solo 2 semanas me casaría con él.  
-Que hermosa te vez-dijo el provocando que me sonrojara  
-Gracias tú te vez muy guapo-dije para hacerlo sonrojar pero creo que fallo ya que el solo dijo..,  
-Gracias-salimos y le indique que saliera a la carretera después le indique hacia dónde y por fin después de 1 hora llegamos al cine, le dije que escogiera la peli y para mi sorpresa escogió una de amor, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el cine no me soltó la mano y la verdad no quería que lo hiciera, a parte no tiene nada de malo después de todo es mi prometido. Estábamos por entrar cuando me encontré con Tanya mi amiga con mi ex Axel lo deje porque me puso el cuerno con una de sus compañeras de la universidad, después de un tiempo me entere de que estaba saliendo con Tanya, ella me pidió perdón pero le dije que no había de que pedir perdón asi que seguimos igual solo espero que no le haga lo mismo que a mi ya que yo quiero mucho a Tanya.  
-Bella que milagro que te dejas ver ya casi no sales-dijo Tanya dirigiéndose a mi aunque parecía que se lo decía a Edward ya que no le quitaba la mirada de encima-Y este bombón ¿quién es?

-Ammm Tany este es Edward Cullen mi…  
-Su prometido-dijo muy seguro Edward  
-Oh que maravilla y cuando es la boda?-pregunto Tanya  
-En 2 semanas estas invitada-dije dando a entender que solo ella lo estaba  
-oh gracias Bells pero te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo jalándome para hablar a solas conmigo-¿estas embarazada o porque tanto la urgencia de casarse?-dijo como siempre tan entrometida Tanya  
-Ammm si-que más daba de todas formas en un mes creo que ya lo estaría así que ¿qué más daba?-tengo apenas 3 semanas y estoy súper contenta-dije volviendo al lado de Edward  
-Bueno chicos nos vamos, y felicidades por lo del bebe-le di una sonrisa sincera y me di cuenta de que Axel casi mataba con la mirada a Edward quien se tensó al escuchar lo del "bebe"  
-¿Que fue eso del bebe?-pregunto dudoso  
-Ah es que me pregunto que si estaba embarazada por lo del apuro por casarnos y no le iba a contar la verdad o ¿sí? Así que se me hizo más fácil decirle que lo estaba, después de todo no es nada que no vaya a pasar dentro de poco-dije pero segundos después me arrepentí estaba súper sonrojada a lo que el rió, vimos la película, después me llevo a "La Orange" era muy romántico algo que me pareció extraño  
-Bueno ya que estamos aquí empecemos dime todo acerca de ti-dijo el tomando mi mano  
-Bueno pues que te puedo decir mejor empecemos con preguntas primero pregunta todo lo que quieras y te contesto  
-Ok, mmm, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?  
-El marrón  
-Comida favorita  
-Rabioles  
-Postre favorito  
-Tarta de moras  
-Cumpleaños  
-18 de Marzo  
-Mascota favorita  
-Perro  
-¿Te gusto?-wow eso no me lo esperaba  
-Ammm ¿importa? De todas formas nos vamos a casar  
-Sí, sí importa así que contesta  
-Ok, Ok si  
-Mucho  
-Edward…  
-Mucho  
-Si  
-Pues déjame decirte que tú a mí me encantas si. suena pervertido porque eres mi prima pero desde que te vi me encantaste-sentí como me sonrojaba, de pronto lo vi venir hacia mí se incoó y saco un anillo hermoso no lo podía creer-se lo que dirás pero aun así lo quiero hacer todo bien Isabella Marie Swan ¿te casarías conmigo?-dijo yo sentía que todo era un sueño  
-Si, obvio si-dije lanzándome a sus brazos y dándole nuestro primer beso, Oh por dios como se me ocurrió pero él no se quejó, después de unos minutos nos separamos y reímos ahora si era oficialmente su prometida, y lo podía gritar a los cuatro vientos…Regresamos a casa y lo raro de todo era que de vez en cuando me besaba con ternura, al llegar a casa todos estaban dormidos, el me acompaño a mi cuanto y estuvimos platicando un rato hasta que a mí me venció el sueño, fue un día muy agotador solo recuerdo que lo abrace y caí rendida…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2 "SORPRESAS"  
POV JASP  
Me he estado preguntando cual será el momento indicado para darle a Alice su anillo de compromiso, mi hermano y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que ellas se merecían un anillo de compromiso para hacer esto un poco más real aunque no tenga nada de normal estas nupcias, después de mucho pensar he decido llevarla a un desfile de modas, con lo mucho que le gustan. Ya está todo planeado ahora solo falta pedirle que me acompañe, solo estoy esperando que salga de bañarse para pedirle que me acompañe…  
-Ali ¿puedo pasar?-dije tocando la puerta de su dormitorio  
-Claro pasa-dijo y entre  
-Ammm Ali me pregun…-me quede helado estaba en Ropa interior y se veía magnifica  
-Si? Que te preguntabas?-pregunto extrañada  
-Ammm si quisieras ir conmigo a un desfile de modas es en una hora

-Ammm claro, ya sabes que me encantan los desfiles de moda entonces te veo en media hora?-pregunto ella  
-Ammm si claro en media hora te espero en el vestíbulo-dije saliendo, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me arregle un poco el cabello estaba nervioso, parecía que temiera a que me rechazara pero eso era obvio que no lo haría, pero aun así estaba nervioso, me di cuenta de que me había perdido demasiado tiempo en mis pensamientos así que baje a esperar a Ali quien no tardo ni 5 minutos en bajar, salimos de la casa y le abrí la puerta para que pasara, después subí yo y me dirigí a la "nueva casa de modas" cuando llegamos ya todos los actores estaban ahí, entramos y nos estamos en primera fila, el desfile empezó normal, disfrutamos un rato, en eso empezaron a salir todos los actores con playeras de todos los colores posicionándose justo en frente de nosotros, ya que estuvieron todos en frente nos dieron la espalda, cada una de las playeras tenía una letra que todas juntas decían " ALICE TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO " ella grito emocionada y me abrazo  
-Sí, obvio sí, quiero ser tu esposa-dijo gritando y brincando, estaba tan emocionada que no me pude aguantar las ganas y la bese, al principio ella se tensó pero después me correspondió el beso, tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire, escuchamos como comenzaban a aplaudir todos y después salimos de ahí tomados de la mano era genial tenerla así aquí conmigo me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo.  
-Jas gracias por esto en realidad no pensé que me lo propondrías y la verdad me encanto lo combinaste con mi cosa favorita en el mundo, gracias, gracias, gracias-dijo besándome, lo cual correspondí con ganas, después volvimos a casa aún era temprano, y Ali le querrá contar a Bella, aunque se enojara porque Bella no le ha contado que Edward ya le dio anillo…


	4. Despedida

CAPITULO 3 "DESPEDIDAS DE SOLTER S"  
LAY POV  
Estaba muy nerviosa a Ali se le ocurrió hacer una despedida de soltera para ella, Rosalie y yo pero no estoy muy convencida, es mi hermana pero debo decir que mi hermanita estaba muy loca conociéndola llevaría strippers y para colmo de mis males invito a toda la preparatoria entera que pena yo no quería que nadie se enterara de que pronto me casare justo porque ahora estarán invitados a la boda y eso era lo que quería evitar, con lo torpe que soy me podría caer y que pena pasaría, estaba escogiendo mi ropa le conté a Ali lo que le dije a Tanya y me dijo que me pusiera un bluzoncito algo holgado para que las demás empiecen a sospechar aunque no hay nada que sospechar ya que aún no estoy embarazada, en cuanto a Edward cada día estamos mejor en realidad actuamos como una pareja normal, al igual que Alice e Jasper , y que Rosalie y Emm aunque creo que estos ultimo sí que se lo toman en serio casi se comen cada vez que se besan…  
-Listo ya está lista la ropa-dije para mí misma ya que se suponía que no había nadie, de pronto escuche una cantarina risa y voltee para encontrarme con mi Dios griego personal porque podía decir que él era solo mío  
-Hola hermosa, hablando sola?-pregunto burlonamente dándome un tierno beso  
-Si, solo un poco es que por fin encontré el atuendo de hoy en la noche, oye por cierto ya sabes a donde van a ir?-pregunte dudosa de querer saber la respuesta  
-Ammm nop-dijo no muy seguro por lo que no le creí  
-Anda se que sabes dime si?-dije haciendo un puchero  
-No te gustara y la verdad no quiero tener nuestra primer pelea por cosas tan estúpidas de todas formas no hare nadara malo-dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo  
-Dime-dije enojándome me quería ocultar algo  
-A un club de strippers que quede claro que el de la idea fue tu hermano-dijo preocupado, yo solo respire y me calme pero murmure un "lo mato" creí que no me había escuchado pero-hey hermosa no te enojes son solo chicas bailando casi desnudas pero solo eso-dijo despreocupado  
-No , no me enojo digo, no es diferente a lo que habrá en la de nosotras-dije haciéndolo enojar ya que se escuchó un pequeño gruñido de su pecho a lo que reí-bueno corazón es necesario que salgas de mi cuarto ya que necesito cambiarme  
-Ammm seria tentativo quedarme-dijo en tono pícaro  
-Ammm si es lo que quieres pero si viene Esme y te saca no te quejes-dije y logre que se saliera, me cambie rápido y baje para ver que faltaba ya que en 15 minutos empezarían a llegar las personas, llegue justo cuando los chicos se iban, dijeron que primero pasarían al hotel a dejar sus cosas ya que no queríamos que llegaran de inoportunos Edward se acercó a mí y me dio un dulce beso no sin antes decirme "te extrañare esta noche" acto que hizo que me sonrojara ya que noche tras noche Edward se pasaba a mi cuarto y dormíamos juntos pero nunca hacíamos nada, se fueron y yo me quede ahí pensando como seria pasar la noche sin él, ya me había acostumbrado a sus brazos, a su olor esto sería difícil. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar las chicas las salude a todas hasta a chicas que ni siquiera conocía al parecer eran amigas de Rosalie, la fiesta empezó normal, reímos, tomamos, contaron anécdotas, y de mas, estaba todo tan tranquilo que creí que así se quedaría pero de pronto sonó el timbre, me pregunte quien seria y por qué a esta hora ya eran las 3 de la madrugada y esto aún no terminaba.  
-Llego su regalo chicas-dijo Tanya guiñándome un ojo  
-Que reg…-no puede decir más porque entraron unos strippers me puse roja y nos guiaron al centro donde estaban los 6 strippers bailando, no me sentía cómoda pero que más podía hacer ni modo que salir corriendo, me puse a pensar en que Edward probablemente estaría igual así que porque no disfrutar, después de un rato los strippers se fueron, yo me sentía cansada y como toda mi familia ya estaba enterada de que las otras chicas creían que estaba embarazada me disculpe y dije que estaba cansada después de todo eran las 4 de la mañana y no era una buena hora para una "embarazada"

EMMET POV  
Esto estaba increíble y ver la cara de mi cuñaditos no tenía precio parecía que se los iban a comer y eso me causaba mucha gracia, cuando terminaron de bailarles les dije que me acompañaran por un mariachi que les llevaríamos serenata a las chicas  
-No creo que sea buena idea Emm-dijo dudoso Jasper  
-Oh vamos no sean aguafiestas a parte será lindo detalle anden si-dije imitando el puchero de mis hermanas y al parecer funciono ya que aceptaron…  
Llegamos a casa y empezaron con la serenata y con ellos nosotros la verdad estábamos un poco ebrios, vimos cómo se prendían las luces piso por piso y como salían todas en nuestro encuentro cada una corrió con su pareja y nos besaron, después de 5 canciones el mariachi se fue y nosotros nos quedamos ya que íbamos un poco ebrios y las chicas nos pidieron que no quedáramos así que las obedecimos, vi como Bella ayudaba a mi cuñis a subir hasta el 3er piso y Ali a Jasper al segundo, yo y Rosalie nos metimos a su cuarto, todo empezó con un beso pero cuando menos acorde estábamos recostados yo boca arriba y ella sobre mi  
-Ahora si te daré tu despedida de soltero osito-dijo ella besándome nuevamente  
-Grrr, eso me encantaría-dije y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso…


End file.
